The Girls Name
by CaliforniacationNation25
Summary: Three stories consist: The story of a doll, the story of a girl who hates her name 16 years earlier and the story of Maru and Moru granting the wish of that girl. Try to keep up with this confusing story.
1. I Heard That Name Before

Xxx Holic - The Girl's Name

Chapter 1, I Heard That Name Before

It was a small china doll. It had a pair of button eyes and a cute button nose. The glass had a 'ting' every time you hit it because it was as hallow in the inside as its features were. Its face was as white as a bunnies fur, but not as soft. The eyes were purple, which were complimented by the short brown hair that almost looked real. Its hair went to its shoulders and had a slight curve at the end. The dress she wore was pure silk. It had grace and class. It had a flower pattern of greens, yellows, oranges, reds, pinks and other bright colors on the torso area. Then, as the dress went to the skirt area, it was all the different shades of green and at the end it had a lace of white. The lace had holes of bunnies and hearts. However, what took the spotlight from it all was the bright red lace ribbon that was tied around its neck. It was so bright and beautiful. However, what was more beautiful was the item that lay behind it. It was a beautiful and hand-made gold necklace. Even I, a masterful storyteller, cannot explain its beauty, in remarkable sense that it was the most beautiful doll in the world. Everyone that saw it fell in love with it instantly, though, with all its beauty and what not, the creator of the doll made sure only the worthy saw the doll. The doll was passed on between several doll emporiums, just with a slip and it would fall. Half the time the doll owners couldn't even see the most beautiful doll in the world. Luckily, this one could. The doll sat on the top shelf of the doll emporium. Like all dolls, it had a name, however, just like its beautiful self, only the worthy could now its name.

So by that time already the storeowner was already old. He coughed, was weak limbed, had trouble walking and getting up. He started to fall asleep at the counter so now the doll emporium was only open half the times then before. However, that day he felt good. He woke up, stumbled a little then got out of his bed. He got dressed, though it took some time, but before he knew it, he was at the counter. He looked at his dolls with his old and wise smile and said "Good mourning". All the button eyes were staring into space. He continued what he was saying, "You know, you have to show the cutest and most attractive pose in less then five counts because after that, you will not be able to move no more for the rest of the entire day". All the dolls started prepping themselves up. All the dolls except this beautiful doll, she knew that nobody could see her and so she sulked.

***

She was a high school student, however, she could easily be mistaken for a college girl. She was absolutely perfect, she was 5'9" and gorgeous. Her brunette hair flew in the wind. She had long limbs and a small head. Her waist was small, and he upper torso and butt were perfect. Guys adored her and fell for her in an instant. Girls admired her and strived to be like her. She got good grades, she rocked at volleyball and she was the school's student council president. She studied in a high school in Tokyo. She was born and raised in Japan though her heritage was from around the world stretching from as far as Venezuela, France, Germany, America, Brazil and more. No wonder her beauty was so unbelievable. However, her name was quite awkward and unusual, Paloma. Paloma Bonite.

She was walking home from school. She left school at five. She was aiming to get home by six-thirty, but she was stopped several times by guys who wanted to ask her out and even a woman asking her to be a model. She did not want anything to do with those. She tried to run away, however, with high heels like hers all she managed was a speed walk. She would take the subway, but it was just to tight at this rush hour. Trying to get away from all the guys that went to her school, she took the long way home. She found that route a few weeks ago; her friend had done some research on ways for her to get home with the least possible rate of bumping into people.

It wasn't that she hated them or that she didn't want to be famous. She did. However, Paloma hated her name and so she thought that a girl with her name, it would just be a big gossip. Her parents had died when she was young and the neighbors adopted her. The neighbors however, never learned her name and so they gave her a new name. Not fluent in Japanese, they misspelled Paula into Paloma. She did not hate the name so much. It was just that Deanne, her adopted brother, made fun of her name so much. Being teased by the person she wanted to end up with was tough for her so she hated her name as well. And not only that, he said it was a criminals name. In the late 1800's a man named Paloma Devote had a mass murder case. It was similar to Jack the Ripper, except he was caught. Not only was it a criminal's name, it was a lousy criminals name. She hated it so much; she wished that she could have a new name. She thought all this as she walked down the street.

***

The most beautiful doll in the world was sulking, yes, she could move. Most dolls cannot move, same in the doll emporium. However, some dolls in the shop could. They were prepping their hair and fixing their clothes to make them as beautiful as could be. They practiced some smiles; some frowns and some even did those serious faces you see on models. While all the dolls that could move were doing that, the dolls that couldn't just lay there. However, most of the time, those still and stiff dolls would be chosen because the parents would find the others creepy. The doll emporium was a busy place, however, there were a lot that came in and barely any doll that would come out. The most beautiful doll in the world knew that nobody would ever buy her.

Then there was a 'ting' sound from the bell, it seemed that someone had entered. All the dolls stood still. The girl was gorgeous and young; she had black, long silky hair. She had a small head, long limbs and she was tall. "Just like me" the doll sighed. However, beside her was a man, same. Long limbed, thin and all, however he wore glasses that didn't fit his head. HE was sulking and seemed to be carrying a large weight. His back seemed bad. He looked like he had a tough day, by the uniform; she guessed he went to high school. He seemed lonely, unpopular perhaps? The girl walked up to the man at the counter and said, "Is the doll I ordered here already? I am Miss Yuko." the old man nodded. "Don't you think you're a bit old for these type of toys Miss" he replied as he got on his stepladder and was trying to grab the Little Bo Peep doll. The most beautiful doll in the world sighed, as she was right beside the doll of Little Bo Peep. He looked at the old man suffering, she would offer her help but the old man would get mad if she moved. Then… "Miss Yuko… Miss Yuko… Miss Yuko… Miss Yuko Ichihara!" her head went up immediately. Her name was so familiar. But it had been years, how could she still be so young, and who was the high school student. "Do you wish for any help?" said Miss Yuko. The old man nodded as he tips toes, almost knocking the other dolls. "All you need is something in return," Miss Yuko continued. "Ah" said the old man as he reached even higher, "All these youngsters nowadays, always doin' things for return and favor" the old man sighed again "I'm fine". Then two little girl appeared behind the mysterious Miss Yuko. The doll gasped. "Those girls… Miss Yuko…" the doll had thought, all she could not recall was the boy. The high school boy, she had no recall of ever seeing him. Maybe she didn't see him, maybe he's new. It had been 16 years, not much had changed.


	2. Make Your Wish Come True

Xxx Holic - The Girl's Name

CHAPTER 2, Make Your Wish Come True

"Today is the day," said a voice.

It was in the middle of Tokyo. It was a weird place to find a house like this. It was in front of tall buildings. Very tall buildings in that matter, it was so out of place. Everything around it screamed antique as it lay in the middle of Tokyo, in front of one of the busiest streets. It had a nice wood fence, very tall, six to seven feet at least, and that was only through the naked eye seeing it. The gate was as tall; it had pretty patterns of the moon and other things. It seemed clean. The house had two stories or floors. It seemed decent in size. The upper floor smaller then the lower. At the top of the house lay a figure of a crescent moon that was supported on a stick. It was one of the most beautiful, old looking houses you could have seen in Tokyo. However, just like the most beautiful doll in the world, it could only be seen by a handful amount of people. However, that is a different story. The matter at hand was that it was a beautiful house in the middle of Tokyo. In that house lived three people.

"Get the sake" the voice said "Let us celebrate". The voice sounded drunk and weary. The girl was long limbed, tall, had black, silky hair and most of all she was beautiful and young. She seemed in her twenties perhaps. However, as much as she looks young and full of energy, no matter how much she could fool you by saying she was in her twenties. She is lying, well; it is either she is lying or that she had been in her twenties for quite some time. "Get sake… and cake…" the girl had a name of course. She would like to be addressed as Miss Yuko.

It was bright day and the sun was shinning through the large window in the front of the house. It was shinning on Miss Yuko. She was in a red, silk bed robe on her bed. She drank the last drop of sake in the bottle. "No" she screamed, or tried to scream in her drunken state, "The last day of summer is ruined, we ran out of sake" she said as though she was crying at a funeral. She lay down on her bed with her hand over her head. Her head had hurt. She turned her head and had a face with a pout.

Then two little girls appeared. One had pigtails and blue hair and one had short, puffy, pink hair. They wore little dresses. The girl with blue hair had a black dress and the girl with pink hair had a white dress. They seem to be ten by the look of it. However, in this house, you cannot judge a book by its cover. "Maru… Moru…" said Miss Yuko, "Can you take care of any customers for today. Just let me be at the back. Tell me the wish say the trade and…" Miss Yuko's words were now blabbers. Her head started to twirl.

Moru and Maru then jumped up and said "Yes Miss Yuko, Yes Miss Yuko" and they skipped with joy to the entrance of the shop. They held each other's hands and made a circle and jumped and jumped for joy. "We make wishes, we make wishes," they said as they r5an to the entrance.

***

The doll was still looking at the two little girls with a confused look. They looked so familiar. And the lady that lay in front of them, her name. Her name was Miss Yuko, which was what they said. It couldn't be, not even the girls. It had been to long ago. No, it was to long ago! Nobody could stay that young for that long. It must have been a different people. However, if you take out all the consideration of aging… Yes, it was they… Miss Yuko… and… and… Moru and Maru? Was that their names? It had been to long. However, from the memory she still had, it as them. She was sure of it.

***

Paloma was still walking. Her name wasn't even Japanese. When people here her name, they make fun of it, when they see her, they adore her. She wanted to be beautiful even without them seeing her. She let out a loud sigh as she looked down on the ground. She wanted to be the best, no matter what! She had a small smile and let out a chuckle. What a big dream that was. She started to laugh at herself. She picked herself up and continued to walk.

She started to continue walking. The sun was already setting. How late had it been? The longer route did avoided the people whom she hated, so, it was worth it. It was her first time to walk this route from her school to her home. Then she saw a small shop. It looked so peculiar since it was an old, traditional Japanese house/shop in between and surrounded by a bunch of modern Japanese buildings. She had a sudden urge to go in. She should get something for her friend for all the trouble she went through for the route.

***

Moru and Maru were so fond of being in charge of the shop for the day. However, hours passed and nobody came in. "Most days nobody comes in…" Moru said with a sigh to Maru. They were about to leave their position at the front of the shop, but then they heard the bell in front of the door 'ting'. "A customer! A customer!" they said with joy as they rushed around. "Miss Yuko! Miss Yu…" they were about to finish their sentence… Moru stopped Maru. They looked each other and jumped up with joy.

***

Paloma entered the tall shop. She looked around and nobody was there. Then she pushed the door a little more and heard the 'ting' of the bell on top of the door. Then she saw two little girls jumping with joy. "I am Moru," said the little girl, "I am Maru," said the other. She looked at them with a confused facing wondering if they really the caretakers of the shop. "Miss Yuko is out," continued Moru, "We will be taking care of her business" finished Maru. Paloma was relieved that there was an adult with them. "This shop" said Moru, "gives" said Maru… "WISHES!" they said together.

Paloma took a few steps back. She was so confused; these two girls that should be in elementary school were telling me that they could grant wishes? "Well" Paloma said, trying to play their game, "What wish can you grant a girl like me who has everything they want?" The two girls looked at each other. "They are so cute," thought Paloma "But they should stop playing games." Then they giggled. Now she was more confused then ever. "If you have no wish," said Moru "then why did you enter our shop" said Maru. Now Paloma was not confused, but was shocked. They were giggling again.

"Well," said Paloma gathering her bearings, "Can you change my ugly name?" "Why" said Moru, "What is your name?" said Maru. "My name is Paloma, nice to meet you," she answered. They both were thinking. "Miss Yuko is really better than us," said Maru. "Yeah…" replied Moru. Then they both found an answer and said it at the same time, "HINA". "A beautiful doll as they say in Japan" said Moru. "That would be the perfect name for you," added Maru. "That sounds like a great name," said Paloma. "Well" said Moru, "Do you want us to change your name?" Paloma was now confused, surprised and worried. "Well, I guess" she replied. "Now" said Maru… "The price".


	3. Choose Your Own Destiny

Xxx Holic - The Girl's Name

CHAPTER 3, Decide Your Own Destiny

A name creates something. Gives it form and purpose, makes it what it is. Just a form does not make one abject a certain thing, its name does. When a name of something is changed, the whole item is changed, the whole purpose it had is changed, its form is changed, but more, its destiny changes. The destiny anything sets for itself is changed once its name, form and purpose has changed.

***

Yuko was still in bed when she heard murmurs coming from outside. Then sound was of Maru, Moru and a stranger. It was a customer. From what Yuko could understand she wanted to change her name. This was something very peculiar and strange because of all the things your name represents.

***

"Okay" said Moru, "We have to think up a good cost for this one. Because this one is a big wish." "Yeah!" said Maru, "A really big wish." As they said that they had hand gestures that showed how big the wish was. Then they thought. And thought. It was a really hard price to think of. "A name" said Moru. "A name makes who you are," said Maru. "Since you are going to be a doll, Hina, then it could have something to do with a doll!" said Moru. "Miss Yuko is really good at this," said Maru. Paloma asked Maru and Moru, "Miss Yuko? Who is Miss Yuko?" "Oh" they both said, "Miss Yuko is the owner of the shop and the wish granter". Paloma was now relieved to know that someone was taking care of those two girls. Moru went to the other room and said, "Wait just a second" and she skipped away.

***

Miss Yuko, still having her head hurt like hell saw Moru coming into the room. She was skipping inside. "What is it" Miss Yuko said with a hangover voice. She was still on her bed with her hand over her head. Moru said the situation in a cheerful voice, then, she said with a giggle, "Miss Yuko, what should we do, what should we do?" Then Miss Yuko replied saying, "Changing her name changes everything, that is enough of a price. What are you changing her name to anyway?" Moru said, "Hina!" Yuko thought about it and said, "Ahhhh… Doll… Tell the lady to put a red ribbon around her neck."

***

What seemed to be five minutes, Paloma and Maru saw Moru coming out of the room. Moru got a red ribbon from the shelf and told he to wrap it around her neck. She did, said her good byes and thank you to the two little girls. "Ha, changing my name, only in dreams do wishes come true" Paloma said as she walked down the street and into her own home.

***

The doll was at the shelf same as always. Then she felt herself being picked up by the cashier owner. "It has been over five years since you ordered it but I never forget an order." Said the shopkeeper. "Yes"-said Yuko, "Yay! I love this doll". Was she dunk was what the doll was thinking. However, that was not the first thing that ran through her head. What ran through her head was, I am being bought. "So that is why you put a ribbon, so you could find her" said Maru and Moru. "Yes" said Yuko, "And now you two have a doll to play with." "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Maru and Moru yelled as they ran in a circle.

Miss Yuko took the doll and said, "What is this dolls name?" to the shopkeeper. "Anything you want, but I guess its Hina". Now the doll realized everything.

***

Paloma woke up the next day, he arms felt so light, and it was like they were hallowed. She saw her younger sister running into the room picking her up and running down. She was so confused. She was put on he chair and fed by her sister, but she didn't eat. Then she saw her mom, "Yuchiki! You are too old for dolls! It is decided, we are giving it to the shop down the street". Doll? He sister picked her up and said, "Good bye Hina". Hina. That was her name, that was her name and her mistake.

***

"Hina?" said Yuko, "No, its name is Paloma". The shopkeeper was confused at the very confusing name, "Paloma, its not even Japanese". The doll was sad again, until Yuko said, "It is not Japanese, it is Latin. Paloma, the dove, as graceful and beautiful as a dove, that is what Paloma means." Now she realized the whole point of a name.

"Watanuki, hold the doll." Miss Yuko was addressing the high school kid with glasses. The doll did not recognize him. Maybe he was new at the shop, however, that is an entirely different story.


End file.
